So The Drama
by PrincessBreBre
Summary: Yuya is coming to college! She is ready to see her childhood friend and meet new people. Little does she know College is SOOO The Drama. Long Time Player Kyo is ready for the one....Yuya but his past drama is SOO not for that. YuyaxKyo 6th chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

So The Drama

Chapter Uno

Yuya's

Note: I don't own SDK in any way. This is my first chapter story so please send me so into.

"Yuya! Welcome to college!" I heard my friend screaming in the distance. He ran towards me with his silly face on his face. Kyoshiro and I have been friends since middle school until then death of my brother cause me to move my second year in high school. When I found out He went to the same college I got into I was move then a little happy. Finally, I thought I have someone Im close to I just hope he hasn't changed too much.

" I am so happy to see you again!" He said as he hugged me into the longest bear hug I ever had. He had grown from a silly little boy to a handsome young man. I still remember those pretty blue eyes of his.

I smiled at him. "It's nice to see you too. I missed you so much. So I just unpacked my stuff in my room but I'm lucky cause I don't have a roommate."

"Lucky you! I live with my older brother, and his friends Hotaru and Arika in a town house near the campus. Hey! Come with you and I'll introduce you to the crew!" Then he grabbed my hand and looked at me with the 'Im not taking no for an answer' look on his face. Before I even knew what was going on his took me to his new car which was a blue jaguar year 2008. He is so spoiled I thought as we rode to his town house. He talked to me about this girl named Sakuya he liked but she likes his brother Kyo. How Kyo is 'with' these girls named Okuni and Akari. He was also said to be Sakuya too but He couldn't believe that Sakura would put out for Kyo. I told Kyoshiro his brother sounded like a little hoo hoo hoo but he told me that he is a player and everyone knows all he wants is some ass. The sad part about it is these girls know that and they still fuck him. That's sad in itself I said to myself as we came to his place.

"IM HOME!" Kyoshiro said smiling as he opened the door. I saw three men on a couch and a lady on a loveseat in their living room. Before Kyoshiro could introduce me I saw a man with long red hair and red blood ruby eyes stand up and say.

"Who the fuck you think you yelling at bitch? Don't bring your loud ass over hear while me watching the game." He looked at me with a look I have never seen before. "Who the ugly bitch?"

O Hell's NO!

Before I could stop myself I snapped that coy ass jerk in his ass.

"My name is Yuya and trust you aint talking to me like that. BTW this is your brother's place too."

He Looked at me. Everyone else looked shocked. Then he…….


	2. Chapter 2

So The Drama

Chapter 2

Note: I don't own SDK in any way.

' No this bitch did not.' Kyo reaction to the snap Yuya put on his face. Everyone was in shock and for a good reason. Kyo was the baldest of the bad, an all time player and one of the best fighters in the country. He was well known (not to Yuya though lol) in street fight to championship fights. No one would dare be agaisnt him less HIT him. Yuya didn't look scared in the least and she didn't care who the hell Kyo was she didn't take disrespect from ANYONE. To everyone surprise Kyo laughed. This made Yuya pissed.

"What is so funny? I'm a lady and I don't take disrespect from anyone. I don't care who you are and I dare you to hit me." Yuya looked him dead in his face to show him just how serious she truly is but to her unknowing Kyo looked straight back to her and saw something in her he hadn't seen in any woman ( and there were a lot of them) before.

He pulled her close to him so that only she could hear what he was about to say.

"Sexy and Sassy I like that. I would love to tip that ass and show you who really is master. Show me Yuya just what kind of woman you really are." With that Kyo went back to watch the game as if nothing had happen and before Yuya could react to what Kyo said Kyoshiro took her to his room before anything else happened.

As they were going upstairs to his room he said

"Yuya that was scaring NO ONE does that to Kyo without going six feet under." Kyoshiro was still in shock from what happen. He would have stepped in if it had come down to it and he was a great fighter also but he never cared for it.

"What a jerk. I don't know why girls find him hot at all. Looking like a red highlighter!" She was so lying and she knew it. Beside Kyo's nasty actions he looked like a muscle machine. Anyone could see Kyo had more than a little six pack but even still other than his good looks she saw something in his blood colored eyes that she was interested in. ' Or maybe it was his ego' She thought.

Kyoshiro opened the door to his and if he thought his day was bad already in got a lot worse. In his bed slept his innocent little Sakura. She was on top of the covers naked sleeping on a pillow. As Yuya walked in and saw the woman she looked at her, then looked back at Kyoshiro who looked like he was about to cry and she looked at the lady again.

"I'm not the smartest lady in the world but let me guess that's Sakura in your bed right?"

He nodded. It was all he could do that the moment because he was still trying to process what he was looking at.

"I thought so and I'm guessing you didn't know anything about this…right?"

Again he nodded. Yuya went up to the bed where Sakura was exposed and tap her on the shoulder because she was afraid to touch anywhere else.

"Umm Sakuya. Time to wake up dear." Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She saw a lady she didn't know next to her and at the door to the room Kyoshiro looking pale as a ghost. She also felt a little sticky and cold as she looked at her and screamed. She quickly covered herself and felt very embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. I went out with Kyo ……."

She could finish because Kyoshiro ran down the stairs and faced a very confused looking Kyo and said.

"I loved her. I loved Sakura and you slept with her. You are my brother and you slept with the woman I loved! HOW?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Kyo said……..


	3. Chapter 3

So The Drama

Chapter 3

Kyo's P.O.V

"I…" I looked at my brother who had a deep hate in his eyes. How you I tell him I didn't sleep with that lying bitch? It's true her ass came over her wanting me to fuck her and I said no. I thought the bitch walked out and left even though I didn't get up to check. I didn't know what to say I mean who the fuck would believe me. Hell, My ass wouldn't believe in. I was Fucked. Akari, Hotaru, and Akira were all out when that bitch came over so I couldn't prove anything.

"Excuse Me." I saw the new girl said as she stepped between my little brother and I. She then did the weirdest shit I ever since. She smelled me and then as Sakura's lying ass came into the room she smelled her. She looked at both of us and she started to speak.

"I know you all don't know me very well but I know for a fact this lady didn't sleep with Kyo in your bed, Kyoshiro." She then looked at Sakura who looked at her back very coldly. How the hell could she have known that?

"HE DID! How dare you call me a liar when you don't even know me?" She turned her head to Kyoshiro.

"I came to visit you before the game started and no one was here but Kyo. He forced me in a room and raped me. I was so scared I passed out and then I woke up to this thing looking at me."

Yuya smiled. "Now I know your lying and here is why I know. If you were truly raped by Kyo you would still smell like him. Since you said you woke up when I came you would still smell like sex and Old Spice which Kyo's wearing now. Since sex has an odd odor and you didn't take a shower during the time in question the smell should be on your body right? But when I smelled you all I could smell is the strawberry body spray you have one. Even if Kyo raped you and then took I a shower before his friends came you should smell like swear, sex, and spice not fresh strawberries. Am I right? I'm guessing you came over here wanting something but only Kyo was here and for some reason that you dislike him you took off your clothes laying in Kyoshiro's bed waiting. Kyo I'm guessing never got off that couch to see if you had left. Am I right Miss. Sakura?"

We all were amazed. She was right. Sakura was more than a little displeased.

"You fucked anything up you bitch!" Sakura jumped up to attack her but I pushed her back.

"Get your ass out of my house." I have had enough of this bull shit for one day. She took her stuff and ran out. I looked at Yuya but her attention was on my now in tears brother. 'Suck it up' I thought seeing his grown ass crying like a baby in the middle of the living room.

"I knew you didn't do that trick my future baby's daddy." Akari had come up behind me and gave me a hug. She looked glad that nothing happen.

"Too much drama for me for one day. I'm out." Hotaru got up and went to his room.

"Wow Miss. Yuya is it? I'm very impressed you figured that out so quickly. My name is Arika by the way and I'm sorry we couldn't meet on better terms. Are you in college for criminal justice?" Arika came to shake her hand.

"Yes I am. I want to be in the FBI someday." She then looked at my brother.

"I'm so sorry Kyoshiro but you deserve a better girl than that." She smiled and I think both are hearts melted. She then started walking towards the door.

"Kyoshiro I'm taking the bus back to campus and rest to feel better and relax. It was nice meeting you all." She was about to walk out but I took her arm. She turned to look at me.

"Smart, Sexy, and Sassy thanks for using that dog face of your to find out the truth. I own you. _I want you too._

"I'm not a dog and I didn't do it for you. Women like that just me a bad name." She turned and left.

I want her. I want her bad. I will have you…….Yuya.


	4. Chapter 4

So the Drama

I don't own SKD.

Yuya gets back to her dorm thinking about how she had saw a lot happen in only a few hours. I thought to her _this is going to be a hell of a life here._ She went to the RA (Resident Advisor) to see where her room was. She had all ready paid for people to send her stuff in advance so she could have free time looking around campus. Just to see that the Ra was none other than Miss. Sakura herself.

"Well, I just wanted to know what room I was in." Fuck. Yuya had just an hour ago left from having to fight Sakura and now to find out she is the RA. _This year sucks already and I haven't been to my first class yet._

"Room 666, bitch" Sakura handed her the keys and slammed the door after her.

"Don't worry about her I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Yuya turned around to see a handsome young man behind her. He was built and had a smile like no other. Yuya blushed as she took it all in.

"My name is Yukimura and I'm the head RA all around campus and if Sakura causes any problems for you just call Miss….."

"Yuya and thank you very much. I'm new around here."

"Have you already eaten Miss Yuya?"

"Please call me Yuya and no I haven't with moving in and everything."

"Come with me to the café my treat and I will show you around."

"That sounds wondering."

………………………………….Meanwhile………………………

"Girl its Sakura and We got a problem with having Kyo to ourselves?"

The phone on the other end "Who's the bitch that doesn't know better?!"

"Yuya. Yuya Shiina"

"Let's fuck her up girl."

"Yes, sirrrrr."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a while but here is a new chapter. I will make this short. I don't own SDK or GW. GW?! Yes there will be a cross-over (a little). Truth, you will love it.

So The Drama

……….. Kyoshiro's room…………

Kyoshiro is sing "Ain't any Sun Shine When She's Gone" and as he is singing Kyo (unknown to him) dances in his room.

"Aint no sunshine when she's gone. Yes always goes too lone anything she goes away." Kyoshiro feels a hand on his shoulder singing.

"I know I know I know I know I know U should have left her slutly ass alone!!!"

"Shut Up! Your just lucky Yuya came with me or I would have….."

"HAVE WHAT?! Your puck ass crying like a pussy now!" Kyo begins to walk out of his room. Kyoshiro may be a little soft but his ass could fight and Kyo was in the mood for someone else.

"BTW what's that thing's number you brought over here?"

This was so funny to Kyoshiro he started laughing and Kyo turned around to see him holding a picture on of Kyoshiro, Yuya, and a another girl that looks like Yuya from a while ago.

"Yuya?! Ha Kyo you couldn't get her or her twin sister Relena even if you tried. Both of them are true ladies that have self respect and excellent character. You might as well forget ….."

"I CAN GET ANY WOMAN I CHOOSE! Yuya, Relena, hell even Sakura if I wanted."

Kyo takes the picture from Kyoshiro and stares at the two ladies. Relena and Yuya were very similar and Kyo wondered how a three some with the honey blondes would be like.

'Look back and watch me smack u'll asses on the floor. Smack that while you two are giving me more.'

Kyo laughed he was getting hard just thinking about the two.


	6. Chapter 6

So the Drama

By Princess Brebre

I don't own SDK and I'm sorry for the delay. Please read and rate and help me with new ideas.

Yuya followed Yukimura to the café. She really took a good look at Yukimura. He was sweet, even though she hadn't known him for a min. she found him….interesting and oddly enough handsome. 'He has a beautiful smile' "Miss. Yuya" She heard him call her name it sounded like a love song as she was in her own little world.

"Miss. Yuya, Your cell is ringing." He said giggling a little that she was day-dreaming a bit. 'She's cute when she looks lost.'

OO!! She just remembered she had left her sister by herself.

"Girl you hell of trippin' leaving by myself on campus and I don't even own the campus that well!!"

"I'm sorry Relena but I ran into Kyoshiro and then it went from their sister."

"Where are you now sister?"

"Well I'm heading towards the café…"

"Great I'm there now! Could you meet me at the table next to the water foundation thing?"

"Sure, out."

She looked at Yukimura giving him an 'ummm' look.

"That was my twin sister She wants me to meet her at the table next to the water foundation thing? Do you know what she is talking about?" She said lightly.

"Wow. You mean to tell me that God blessed this world with another beautiful lady like yourself. Hmm, the lord truly is good." He said as he sled his hand to grab her's. She blushed as he said that and he noticed, and he wasn't the only one.

"Miss. Yuya Shiina, We haven't been here a day and you already found a handsome man?!" Relena said laughing a little as she put her sister out like that. She turned to Yukimura with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Relena Shiina it's _real_ nice to meet you."

"Very sweet to meet you too Miss. Relena. May I say you're just as beautiful as your twin sister here. May I take both you angles to lunch my treat?" Both blushed they couldn't help it.


End file.
